There IS No Tune
by Ninja Squirrel
Summary: The Matrix people sing popular songs with their own words... eep.
1. See My Chest: Neo

A.N: I decided to follow the trend and do a few musical bits.  
  
There IS No Tune: The Matrix crew sing appropriate songs  
  
1: See My Chest by Neo  
  
Some men cover up,  
  
Others show off hair,  
  
But I like my chest waxed and clean  
  
I'll tell you, so sit right there...  
  
See...my...chest!  
  
See my chest!  
  
I will take off my vest!  
  
See my muscles and my pecs and abs, I really do look fab!  
  
If I pose  
  
Without clothes  
  
Don't it make you want to glow,  
  
I'm too perfect for my own good,  
  
The best looking in the neighbourhood!  
  
My chest is bare,  
  
Come and stare,  
  
Really, there's no need to glare,  
  
I've a better chest than any of the rest!  
  
Trinity's seen it all,  
  
My muscles are not small,  
  
See my chest, see my chest, see my chest!  
  
Look...at...my hands, holding firearms,  
  
Which I use to shoot the agents  
  
But I've loads more in my coat which I took off,  
  
I've been shot before,  
  
But now I'm back for more,  
  
See my chest, See my chest  
  
Oh pleassseeee won't you SEEE MYYYY CHESTTTTTT!!!!!  
  
A.N: Yes please! Anyway, that was a lame attempt at doing a song. It's crap! But it's meant to be funny. All reviews appreciated. 


	2. I Will Always Love You: Morpheus

Morpheus sings I Will Always Love You  
  
If I should say  
  
Go into the Matrix today.  
  
You'd say no but I know  
  
I'd force you,  
  
My dear, anyway.  
  
And I will always make you, oh.  
  
I will always force you.  
  
You my darling you, mmm ...  
  
Machine guns and pistols,  
  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
  
We both know the agents are there.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
Instrumental  
  
I hope there is no spoon  
  
And I hope you have  
  
A fun time killing people.  
  
And I wish for you joy  
  
And happiness.  
  
But above all this,  
  
I wish you would stop going on about Neo! Christ!  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you. (4x)  
  
I, I will always love you.  
  
You, darling I love you.  
  
I'll always, I'll always love you.  
  
A.N: sorry.:D 


	3. Nebby Nebby Neb Neb: Trinity

Trinity sings: Nebby Nebby Neb Neb  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb!  
  
Oh! You! Badly spelling Neb Neb,  
  
Means banging on the head head, I'll grant you!  
  
It's our only way of moving,  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, loves us too!  
  
High! low! Anywhere we go,  
  
On Nebby Nebby we depend.  
  
Nebuchaaaaadnezzar,  
  
Our fine spaceshippy friend.  
  
You're all made of metal;  
  
Attractive to a sentinal,  
  
That's what the EMP is for!  
  
We need you for everything,  
  
But life isn't perfect cos  
  
The beds are,  
  
Uncomfortably,  
  
Hard!  
  
Oh! Nebby, you Nebby grotty Nebby Neb Neb  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, we aime you!  
  
And Nebby, our Nebby, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, aimes us too!  
  
High Nebby, Low Nebby, anywhere we go,  
  
On Nebby Nebby we depend,  
  
Nebuchaaadnezzar,  
  
Our fine spaceshippy friend!  
  
Oh! you! shitty Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, we love you!  
  
And in Nebby Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, what Neo and I do!  
  
(Neo: You don't want to know!)  
  
Near far! in our space-age car, Oh, what a hap-py time we spend.  
  
Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
Our fine spaceshippy friend!  
  
You're humming and you're glorious.  
  
Although you make me nauseous,  
  
But that maybe just the crap I eat!  
  
We'll plug into the Matrix straight away,  
  
To kick some agent arse today,  
  
Then Neo can die again!  
  
(Neo: How many times has it been? oh yes, 26.)  
  
Oh! Nebby, you! Nebby, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, we lobe you!  
  
And Nebby, our Nebby, pretty Nebby Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, what'll we do?  
  
Near Nebby, far Nebby, in their motor car,  
  
The sentinels are on their way. Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb  
  
The EMP won't work.  
  
Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb,  
  
We're all GOING TO DIIIIEEEEEE!!!  
  
Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, Nebby Nebby Neb Neb, Neb Neb Neb!  
  
A.N: Hehehehe.  
  
* ~ Career Resources ~ Digital Developers ~ eCommerce ~ Consumer,  
Entertainment & Small Business ~ Digital Family Neighborhood ~ Good Health  
~ Karaoke/Music ~ Kids ~ Lestat The Dog ~ Lyrics ~ Quote ~ Trade & Barter  
~ Travel ~ U.S. Military Internet Vets ~ *  
Home ~ © 1994-2003 Digital Times®  
This Site Designed By Interactive Advertising® © 1994-2003 


	4. I'm Too Evil: Smith

Agent Smith sings "I'm Too Evil". Formerly "I'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred.  
  
I'm too evil for my love too evil for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me  
  
I'm too evil for my shirt too evil for my shirt  
  
So evil it hurts  
  
And I'm too evil for Milan too evil for Milan  
  
New York and Japan  
  
And I'm too evil for your party  
  
Too evil for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing  
  
I'm an agent you know what I mean  
  
And I shoot my little gun in the Matrix  
  
Yeah in the Matrix, in the Matrix, yeah  
  
I shake my little fist in the Matrix  
  
I'm too evil for my car too evil for my car  
  
Too evil by far  
  
And I'm too evil for my hat  
  
Too evil for my hat what do you think about that  
  
I'm an agent you know what I mean  
  
And I shoot my little gun in the Matrix  
  
Yeah in the Matrix, in the Matrix, yeah  
  
I shake my little fist in the Matrix  
  
I'm too evil for my too evil for my too evil for my  
  
'Cos I'm an agent you know what I mean  
  
And I shoot my little gun in the Matrix  
  
Yeah in the Matrix, in the Matrix, yeah  
  
I shake my little fist in the Matrix  
  
I'm too evil for my cat too evil for my cat  
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
  
I'm too evil for my love too evil for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me  
  
And I'm too evil for this song 


	5. Everyone: One Mission

Everyone sings: One Mission (formerly One Vision by Queen)  
  
One man one girl one agent  
  
One spoon one plug just one solution  
  
One flash of light (yeah) one Zion one vision  
  
One pod one world  
  
One Nebuchadnezzar  
  
One blue one red  
  
One glass of water  
  
Wowowowo gimme the red pill  
  
No wrong no right  
  
I'm gonna tell you there is no spoon  
  
No blood no stain  
  
You think that's air you're breathing now?  
  
One pod one world  
  
One Nebuchadnezzar  
  
One blue one red  
  
One glass of water  
  
Wowowowo oh yeah oh yeah  
  
Neo: I had a dream  
  
When I was young  
  
A dream of weird illusion  
  
A glimpse of fake reality  
  
And visions of some large guy called Morpheus  
  
But a cold wind blows  
  
And a dark rain falls  
  
And in my heart it shows  
  
I never really woke up from that dream  
  
Everyone: So give me your hands  
  
Give me the red pill  
  
I'm ready  
  
There's only one direction  
  
One world one nation  
  
Yeah one mission  
  
No hate no fight  
  
Just excitation  
  
All through the night  
  
It's a celebration wowowowo yeah  
  
One one one one...  
  
One mission...  
  
It isn't real  
  
There is no spoon  
  
We'll free the world  
  
So very soon  
  
Gimme one plug  
  
Gimme one gun  
  
Just gimme  
  
One agent one agent  
  
I'll kick the shit out of him  
  
One day hey hey  
  
Just gimme gimme gimme gimme  
  
Tasty Wheat! 


End file.
